


Till The Stars Go Out

by Winchester666



Series: Of The Dancing & The Dreaming [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courtship, Heavily influenced by the courting habits of various birds, M/M, Mating Dances, Omega Aziraphale, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester666/pseuds/Winchester666
Summary: Takes place roughly a year before Preparations.An attempt is made to woo Aziraphale into being Crowley's mate. Aziraphale has a different idea of courtship.





	Till The Stars Go Out

Crowley knew the steps, he’d seen this done thousands of time... from a distance. But it’s hard to recall it all, the sequence, the timing, exactly. He knew it all begins with a fanning of the wings, a roll of the hips and a twist of his body to gain a prospective mate’s interest, but he’s already got that. Aziraphale’s eyes were on him, waiting.

And so he stood, wings open and aloft, back to Aziraphale, his chest rising and falling as he bit his lip anxiously, unsure where to go from here. In retrospect, it may have been a wise idea to have given this at least a once over before performing for the angel.

"Crowley?" Aziraphale asked tentatively from his spot on the picnic blanket, cocking his head to the left.

Oh, how he wished he had at _least_ thought to put on some sort of music. But it was too late now.He had to do this, or he might never find the courage to ask the omega again.

Crowley bowed his head and swung his wings forward, making a sort of umbrella in front of his face, and began to leap on the spot; once, twice, thrice before he thrust his wings open again and fluttered them lightly, sunlight refracting off the shiny black feathers. He opened them again and used them to launch himself a few feet off the ground and turned in midair to face his chosen again.

He puffed up his chest, locking his yellow eyes with Aziraphale's wide baby-blues, and folded one wing in front of his face like a cape, while the other was held aloft behind and gave a bow, then was in the air again with a rustle of feathers. Aziraphale looked on with a mixture of concern and awe, watching as Crowley conducted a series of spins and flips high above, even flying backwards before rocketing back toward the ground.

Crowley landed with a small skid, sending sand flying as he leaned forward in another sort of bow, tilting his wings so his primaries were aimed skyward and rattling them so the feather rustled loudly.

"Oh my..."Aziraphale murmured under his breath, as Crowley turned away from him again and began beating his wings powerfully, causing the air to whistle around them.

He was about to start another series of half-remembered, half-made up moves, when he noticed Aziraphale rising from the blanket. Fear clutched the demon's heart. Was he leaving?! Was he appalled by his attempt?

But no, Aziraphale was approaching him.

"My dear boy...What in the world are you doing?" His voice was gentle, and he put a hand on Crowley's shoulder. The demon's heart sank. Aziraphale hadn't even clued into what he'd been up to.

"Was supposed to be a...a mating dance?" Crowley muttered, looking at his toes where they scuffed in the sand.

Aziraphale chuckled softly. "Yes, I could see that. Such foolishness, I never much saw the point of them."

Crowley lifted his head to look at the angel. "You what?"

"I find them unnecessary. Far too showy and silly for my tastes."

"Yeah?" Crowley couldn't help but feel slightly relieved."Wanna tell me what is your taste then, angel?"

Aziraphale slipped an arm around Crowley's waist, pulling him in closer and smiling tenderly up at him with those big adoring blue eyes. "A simple 'would you be my mate and stay with me forever?' would suffice."

It was the demon's turn to chuckle then, as he put his own arms around Aziraphale and folded his wings neatly against his back."Really? You're that easy?" he asked teasingly."Why'd you never tell me?"

"You never asked." Aziraphale answered primly.

Crowley pressed their foreheads together, his hair gently fluttering about their faces with the sea breeze. He kissed the omega's forehead. "Would you then?"

"Hm?"

"Stay with me? Be my mate til the stars go out?"

Aziraphale shifted, stretching up and kissing the alpha softly."Without question."

Crowley bowed his head, lowering his nose to brush against the tender skin at the side of Aziraphale's neck, inhaling his scent."All that work, when all I needed were a few little words."

"I appreciate the effort, nonetheless. It was a beautiful dance." Aziraphale told him, stroking back lengthy red curls from Crowley's shoulder."But I do think that dances with a partner tend to be all the more beautiful, don't you agree?"

The demon grinned crookedly at the other, as the angel stepped back, manifesting his own magnificent white wings and taking to the skies in a flurry of sand. Letting out a bark of a laugh, Crowley lunged after him.

Across the skies they soared, Aziraphale laughing as he did multiple barrel rolls while Crowley jetted along smoothly beside him, heart fluttering at the sight of the angel's joyous face.

Crowley beat his wings hard against the air to get ahead of the omega, then turned sharply, catching Aziraphale's hands in his, and getting knocked backward for his effort. Crowley kissed him passionately, wrapping his arms around the other. Aziraphale sighed contently and let it happen, melting into a sense of familiarity as tongues and teeth were teased into the mix.

"Do you trust me, angel?"Crowley asked a moment later as they broke apart, gazing into his eyes intensely.

"Of course I do." Aziraphale confirmed, getting that curious look on his face again."Why?"

Crowley's eyes went to the churning waters of the sea below them. Aziraphale followed his gaze.

"Trust me enough to fall?"

"Only if you promise you'll catch me."

The demon smiled, warm and reassuring, and turned them upside down, folding his wings in against his back. Aziraphale, his beating wings now the only thing holding them up, let out a slow breath, then folded his wings in, closing his eyes and clinging tight to Crowley as they plummeted toward the sea.

The wind whipped past their faces, whistling in their ears and sending Crowley's hair dancing wildly as open flame. While Aziraphale hid his face in terror, Crowley narrowed his eyes, gauging their rapid descent for the perfect moment to pull up. Too soon would make the drop worthless to cement their bond, too late would spell their doom.

Closer and closer they came to the rolling waves, but still the alpha did not pull up.

"Crowley!"Aziraphale wailed in fear, able to feel the spray from the waves.His name had barely left the angel's mouth before Crowley's wings had opened, catching an air current and sending them sailing higher again.

"You absolute bastard!"Aziraphale swore without venom as Crowley flew them back towards shore."Never ever again! Even if you will catch me. Never _ever_ again!"

Crowley just chuckled, shaking his head as he landed carefully onto the white sand of the beach."Oh, come on. You enjoyed that. You know you did."

Aziraphale's cheeks were flushed pink as he shoved Crowley lightly away, but from the coolness of the wind or anger or embarrassment, it was hard to tell."Never again," he repeated, pointing a scolding finger at Crowley.

"Never need to again, angel. I promise." Crowley assured,cupping his omega's cheeks and kissing his forehead sweetly."Mine now, yes?"

Despite his bluster, Aziraphale managed a small smile."Yes.Till the stars go out."


End file.
